What people do for love
by APersonYouDontKnow
Summary: Kagome is married to Sesshomaru, and they seem to have to "perfect marriage" but what happens when she is found about to jump off her roof by her neighbor Bankotsu? LEMON in 1st chap. Discontinued for now.
1. I love you

**None of these charaters are mine sadly.**  
**I hope you enjoy.**  
**Please read and review.**

* * *

I walk up what seems to be a ton of stairs to the small little area on the roof where you could go and relax. I go to one of the lawn chairs and lay down looking at the beautiful night sky. I was stressed out from working double shifts for the last too weeks and my boss made me take a day off. I work alot not because I need the money just something to occupy most of my time. To get my mind on how imperfect my life is being in a loveless marriage.

I met Sesshomaru when I was just out of high school and exploring all of the new things I could do. One night I was walking in the park on my way home; he stopped me asking had he seen me before. I then found out he was one of the professors at the college I attended.

He walked me home that night and from then on we had been going on dates and having fun times. I never meant to fall in love with him but love has its own plan in mind. He was the sweetest guy i ever met and made me feel so special. When he asked me to marry him I jumped at the chance but I didn't know what I was getting myself in to. We have been married for 8 years and we NEVER had sex _once._ He said I was just for show that I wasn't the kind of girl he wanted to have sex with. Every week he would bring home a girl and fuck her all night _literally_. I sigh as a tear run down my cheek.

"What did I get myself into?" I whisper to myself. I went to the ledge and stand on it looking down. I actually thought of jumping ending my life because I had nothing to live for. I was in a loveless marriage, I had to leave all my family because he said I was "too good" for them, and I would never have a family of my own because he didn't want anymore children other then his daughter rin.

"What are you _doing_?" came a voice behind me. I turn to see Bankotsu walking toward me looking pretty angry. I turn back around looking back down.

Bankotsu was this boy that lived in the apartment next to us he is only seventeen but he lives all by himself which I still don't understand why. He was the kid that fit in everywhere and in every "group". Jock, nerds, prep, scene, etc. Even though he was just himself and none of which he hung out with. I have grown attached to him in the year I lived here; he would always come over and watch TV with me or help me clean when I needed help. he ws like a best friend in a sort of way.

"Nothing." I say getting down turning to him. His hair out of his normal braid blowing in the wind and a little frizzy from the rain that just passed not that lo

"It didn't look like nothing." He said now standing right in front of me. "Were you actually thinking about jumping?"

"I don't know." I whispered, " Its complicated..." then broke into tears. He grabbed me and pulled me against his chest.

"Its ok Mrs. Higurashi." he said in a soothing voice. "What's wrong?" he asks. I then tell him everything poring my heart out or at least what's left of it. i didnt know how long we talked but by the time we were done the sky was already getting dark.

"Why don't you leave him?"

"I can't he was my first and only love I could never love another." I say looking down.

"Yes you can." He says putting his hand under my chin lifting my head to look into his Safire green eyes. He tilted his head and kissed me I did not see the kiss coming until I felt his warm lips on mine. I was sure that I must be dreaming this just couldn't be happening. I felt his tongue rub across my lips asking permission to enter my mouth and I let him. He then deepened the kiss. It was filed with such want and passion it made me light headed. My knees started to go weak and he draped his arm around my back and waist to keep me upright. He pulled back and when his lips were gone from my I fell an emptiness I never felt. I stepped back

"Bankotsu you shouldn't-." I started but he cut me off.

"Mrs. Higurashi please I love you and always have, I want you to be happy." He took a step forward closing the gap between us our bodies now pressed against each others. "I want to give you what you want _and _need."

Then he kissed me once more one of his hands on my back and the other rested on the back of my head deepening the kiss even more. My hands where on his forearm but slowly made their way around his neck. His lips left my mouth and moved down to my neck giving it the same attention as my now needy lips.

"B-Bankotsu." I manage to get even though I was trying for more then just his name. It was like I was falling into a world that all matter was me him and our pleasure. He picked me up bridal style in a swift movement and before I knew it we were in his house, his mouth never leaving my neck.

He laid me on his bed softly caressing my body, kissing all over my neck and collar bone. I closed my eyes getting lost in this wonderful sensational feeling he was giving me. When I didn't feel his body on mine anymore a small groan of protestion escaped my lips involuntarily. I hear Bankotsu chuckle and I open my eyes to see him standing at the edge of the bed with his shirt off giving me perfect view of his well toned body.

He signaled for me to sit up and I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed where he stood. He began to unbutton my blouse. I finished by taking it completely off.  
He gets down on his knees in front of me and begins to unfasten my skirt and gently pulls them down my legs.

Now I'm only in my panties and bra and he looks at me with hungry eyes. He starts to kiss up my thighs and rubbing them like they were something real special to him. I parted my legs giving him a view of my covered pussy. He licks him lips greedily.

"Mmmh, baby" he moans as he stick is face very close to my crotch. "You smell delicious."  
He quickly began to yank my panties down my legs, and they ripped it the process. Then he latched his mouth on to my now soaking wet pussy.

I never felt anything that felt this good. I never been eaten out before I wasn't a virgin, I had had sex once before I went with Seeshomaru but I wasn't very experienced. The way he made me feel was completely new to me and I didn't want this feeling to ever go away. He surfaced breathing heavily.

"God, Mrs. Higurashi you taste so good." He stated before returning back down between my legs giving me pleasure. He then stuck on finger in and began to move in and out, after that it didn't before I began to shake and released my juices and he hungrily lapped them up with his tongue.

"Ohhhhh." I moaned. He got up and dropped his pant and boxers to the floor and looked at me with lustful eyes. He kicked the pants from under his feet.

He grabbed my legs pulling me toward him which brung me off the edge some. He leaned into me him lips not far from mine.  
My legs where now on his shoulders and beginning to ache for the unfamiliar position. I leaned up wanting his lips against mine but he moved them out of my reaches and I whimpered. He then leaned his head down to my ear.

"Are you ready?" he asks lustfully as I feel the head of his dick rubbing up and down my moist slit.

"Y-Y- Yes" I stammered and then he thrust into me it one hard movement.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I moaned out as he entered me. It hurt. A LOT. But as he began moving the pain was replaced by pleasure. At first he was going slowly but as soon as I start letting out small moans he began to me start picking up the pace. I reached up and grabbed his neck bring his face down to me so I could kiss his soft lips.

"Ohhhhh, baby, faster!" I commanded and he did he began moving at an incredibly spend that I thought I was going to explode. I continued to moan loudly.

"Kagome, you're so tight." He groaned into my ear. I don't know why but the sound of him saying my name made shiver with pleasure.

"Oh god, Bankotsu!" I screamed my upcoming orgasm getting closer He then flip me on my back quickly, never leaving inside of me. He continued to fuck me hard now in doggie style.

"Cum for me kagome." He growled fucking me harder and faster, "ohhh Mrs. Higurashi I'm about to cum"

"Ahh!" I screamed as my orgasm came over me in a wave of pleasure I never felt before.

"Damn!" he cursed as he shot his heavy load inside me. I collapsed on the bed and so did he on top of me. He was breathing heavily in my ear. He then sat up and pulled out of me and I felt empty. He turned me over in my back and attacked my mouth with his. When he finally broke our connection. He just hovered over me. Then I realized what I had just done. I just _cheated _on my husband. My eyes start to get water on the brink of spelling over.

"Kagome..." he whispered, "Its okay." He kissed away the tears that had spelt over.  
He moved so he could lay down on his back and then pulled me into his arms.

"I-I shouldn't have done this." I manage to say through tears.

"Yes, you should have. It's what you wanted, you deserve to have what ever you want."

"But I just **cheated** on my husband!" I yell trying to get up but his arms was too tight around me, "Let me go." I demand. He did as he was told. I began to get all my clothes and put them on and he just stared at me.

"Kago- Mrs. Higurashi, please stay with me." Bankotsu whispered.

"No, I can't!" I exclaimed wonder why he would ask me that after what just happened, nothing was ever going to be the same.

"Please" He pleaded.

"No! WHAT do you want from ME! I'm already feeling guilty as it is and you're not making it any better!" I yell angrily.

"I want you to be happy and when you're with him your not!" he hissed getting out of the bed and walking over to me, "Just stay with me, I can make you happy. I can give you what you want."

" You just want me to stay here so you can seduce me again!"

"No! I want you to stay here because I love you!" he yelled grabbing the top of my arms

"No you don't... I don't need you… Now please, let go of me I need to go home to my _husband_." He looked at me with angry eyes.

"Fine. _GO_. " He growled at me letting go of my arms and pointing to the door. " Get _out_." I look at his angry eyes and see behind them the hurt that he felt.

"Ban-"

"NOW!" he yelled. All I could do was give him what he asked. I got the rest of my things and left. And I was determine that I was NEVER going to see Bankotsu again… I don't think I could handle it…

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	2. Husband Sesshomaru

**_Hope you enjoy._**  
**_Please R&R._**

* * *

I walk in to door only to be greeted by Rin.

"Hi, kagome!" she greeted cheerfully. "Guess what?" she asked as I walked in and went into the living room searching for any "guest" Sesshomaru might have over.

"What?" I answer

"Daddy said for my 15th birthday we can go to Hawaii!"

"Thanks great Rin!" I went over and gave her a hug.

"well, there is one catch, I have to get all A's in school… so I was wondering if you could help me with my studies and stuff…" she asked looking at the ground nervously like I would say no.

"Of course Rin, I would love to." I said and she flashed me a big smile.

"Thank you!" she yelled jumping up and down, and then ran to her room. Rin and I have always been close, and even though she was spoiled but she was always grateful for every little thing she got and didn't take it for granted. That one thing I really liked about Rin, and she was also a very good kid. Sometimes I wish her father wouldn't push her so hard and school, anything less then an A+ was unacceptable to him. I sigh and then make my way into the kitchen to fix me something to eat. As I was getting the ingredients I needed out I herd the front door open.

I look around the corner to see a very angry Sesshomaru.

"Hello, love." I greeted.

"Where were you?" he growled coming over to me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. But questions were running through my head. Did he know where I was? Did he know what I did? What was he going to do?

"I went to your office earlier; I was going to take you out to dinner but they said you had left early. I came here and you were not here. You were nowhere you were suppose to be." He hissed, "Where_ were you_!" He ended with a yell.

"I-I- was up on the roof..." I replied in barely a whisper. He grabbed one of my arms and pulled me over to his office. He closed the door behind him and roughly let go of my arm. I started to back away from him.

"You're lying. I went up there and you. Weren't. There."

"I'm not lying! I was up there and then I went to Bankotsu's house..." I explained. As he started walking toward me. Every step he took forward I took one back and soon I felt the back of my knee's touch the edge of his desk.

"Did you _ask me _if you could go over thereover there?" He said as he now was right in front of me not even an inch between our bodies.

"No..." I answer softly.

"Then why did you think you were aloud to go over his house? What were you doing over there anyway, huh?" He growled. He was starting to scare me.

"I don't know Sesshomaru… We were just hanging out like we normally do..."

"You know I like to know where you are at ALL times." he looked at me to see if I had any hint on my face that I was lying. He stood there looking at me for a while.

"Turn around." He finally said.

"Wha-"I tried to start

"NOW!" and I quickly did as I was told.

"Now bend over." He demanded. I slowly bend over the desk that was in front of me hesitantly. He then ripped down my pant and panties to my ankles with incredible speed.  
I started to sit up but his hand forced me back down. He brought his other hand to one of my butt cheeks and caressed it and then went to the other and did then same thing. I felt him pull his hand back off of my butt.

"You _will _obey me" he whispered in my ears and the _SMACK! _, he hit my butt with brutal force. _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! , _he did again.

"Please stop!" I yell out. But he didn't stop. He beat my butt for what seemed to be ages.

"I love you kagome, don't make me have to hurt you." He said to me as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

"I sorry..." I whispered through tears. He laid me on the bed on my stomach and gently pulled the covers up around me.

"Goodnight dear." He says after he kissed my forehead. Not much later I here the sound of our bedroom door closing shut. "I love you too…" I say softly as I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_Should i continue? _**  
**_R&R_**


	3. The Change

_****__**I hope you enjoy  
Please R&R**_

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling some ones arms around me. I turn around to see Sesshomaru sound asleep. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, but when he woke up he would put on his emotionless mask like always. I sighed and slowly get out of bed careful not to wake him up. I walk to the bathroom, and noticed I still didn't have any thing on covering me for the waist down. I look at my butt in the full body mirror behind the door.

It was swollen, bruised up all over and still red. I went over to my cabinet to get some cream to put on my abused bottom and it even hurt to walk. I get the cream and put it on the sink and then go to my closet to get the clothes I was going to wear for the day.

I picked out a cute orange sundress mainly because I didn't want anything tight on my sore butt. I take my shower and administered the cream. I got my purse and began my way to the door to go to work.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asks coming up behind me as I was about to open the front door, wrapping his arms possessively around my waist his face nested in my hair.

"To work" I say as I try to escape from his grip but he wasn't letting me go.

"That will not be necessary." He stated pulling me always from the door.

"Sesshomaru I need to go to work." I protest.

"No you don't. You're quitting your job. Or in better words I already quit for you." He revealed to me.

"What- wh- why would you do that! You know I love my job!" I yelled. He just went over to the couch and sat down

"Kagome" he said signaling for me to do the same but I just stood where I was.

"It was unnecessary, plus we are going for a little trip just me and you. So you need to be packing .We are leaving when I come home from work." He says getting up coming over to me.

"Sesshoma-" I start

"What's done is done and what I say is the law do you understand kagome? Because lately I don't know you do you are. You're starting to get out of hand, even though you were always a vey wild girl" he whispers in my ear. His hand go to my back and make they're way down to my waist and then my sore butt, and then I felt a soft squeeze and I winced in pain.

"Does it hurt, my dear kagome?"

"Yes" I whimpered. He squeezed it again just a little but harder this time.

"Then don't disobey me again I dont care how little you think it is disobeying is disobeying." He growls in my ear and then finally lets go or my butt now throbbing in pain.

" I suggest you start packing" and with those words said he was gone in our room to start getting ready for work, and all that I could do was go pack like I was told and try to ignore the pain it my butt as well as my heart.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it  
Please R&R**_


	4. Broken Bankotsu

_**Here you go. **_  
_**Sorry for taking so long to update.**_

* * *

When I was finished packing I got me a glass of wine and turned on so mellow music. Laying down on the couch staring at the wall for what seemed like hours. I believe I dozed off because the next thing I no it was a knock at the door and the clock on the wall was flashing 5:30. Sesshomaru would be home in 2 hours. When I finally reach the door which felt like it took me forever the person on the other side was banging on the door.

I open the door to see a very beaten up Bankotsu.

"Oh my god what happened to you!" I yell as he stumbles through the door. Both of his eyes were black, he had cuts and scratches, and his clothes had a lot of blood stains.

I helped him in and sat him in the living room.

"Bankotsu who did this to you?" I mumble to myself.

"S-Sessho-maru." He stammered out. I just stare at him with disbelief. I know Sesshomaru wasn't the best person in the world be he would never do anything like this. I'm certain, it must be a mistake.

"Th-his must be some kind of mistake, he would never do that." I push out the words. Bankotsu quickly sit up a winced in pain. He look at me were I sat next to him.

"He wouldn't do it himself." He growled

"Ban... I don't understand..." I whisper.

"He fucking got somebody to jump me and trash my damn apartment!" he yelled. I jump up at his outburst and just shook my head.

"No, no, no, he wouldn't do that." I murmured franticly. He stood up grabbing the top of my arms.

"He DID, they told me it was a _message_ from Sesshomaru and that I better stay away from you or it would do worst next time." He said looking at me in my now watery eyes. "I would never lie to you." He put his forehead against mine. "I love you too much to lie to you." I pull away from him.

"Why are you here? Didn't "they" say to stay away from me?" I question. Taking a step back.

"Yes." He paused. "But I don't care all I care about is you, and you need to get away. He is bad for you, even if you don't come to me at least leave that bastard. One day he will hurt you bad and then it will be to late..." he ended in a whisper.

"He wouldn't do that… he loves me" It felt so hard getting those words out because deep inside it felt like I was just lying to myself. I let my tears fall and then before I knew it I was in Bankotsu's arms.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay." He told me quietly. He leaned down and kissed my trimbleing lips.I quickly push him away and run out the door.

" Kagome!" I herd him yell but I didn't stop I ran and I ran until I couldn't run no more and collosped on the ground beneath me and cried, and then everything went black.

* * *

_** I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. **_  
_**I have been grounded unfortunately.**_  
_**I Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	5. AN

_**I dont think i will be able to update alot.  
**_  
_**If i do update, the chapter will be very short.  
**_  
_**So should i just wait untill and upload a long chapter ?  
**_  
_**or upload mini ones when ever i can?**_

**_Please i need your opinion._**


	6. Where is she?

**_Here you go finally._**  
**_I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't open them more then slits they felt so heavy.  
I looked around to see where I was. I was in a small room in a hospital bed. As soon as I started to sit up a nurse came into the room.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Taisho?" She asked, coming by my side looking at a chart.

" Um.." I started but then I noticed the incredible headache that I had. I put my head in my hands." are you alright?"

"y-yes, its just my head… It really hurts…"

"Aaaah, you're having a migraine. I'll go get you something to take." I laid back down and watched her walk to the door but  
was out before she even reached it.

**Sesshomaru POV**

'Where is she !' I screamed in my thoughts, as I came home and found my wife not there. She just liked to test my patience's what  
couldn't she get what I say GOES. She will learn that soon enough. I walk out of my front door and go in search of Bankotsu.

Bankotsu … I will surly kill him if he EVER saw my wife again.

At first I didn't mind them "hanging out" I was at work most of the times and I knew she was lonely.

But then one day I was just watching the too interact. He didn't act like she was just her '"friends".

The way he looks at her when her head was turned the way he would touch her even if not in a sexual way. I could tell he wanted her.  
But my dear kagome is too stupid to see that. She is MY wife, and I'm going to make it clear with him come around her again and he _dies_

I was now in front of Bankotsu's broken door and walk into his apartment. The place was trashed, just how I old my men too.  
Break anything that is breakable_._

I go into the bed room to find him layed out on his bed sleep. I step on a half broken vase purposely. He jerks up looking around to see  
if there was a threat. His eyes fell on me and his face turned to hatred.

"what the hell are you doing here!" he yelled jumping up to his feet wincing in pain. He was quite beaten up. I will have to tell my boys  
well done and give them a bonus. In a second I was in front of him pining him to the wall my arm on his neck with his chin resting on it.

"Wh-what do you want?" He asked. I punched him in the gut let home go and watch him fall to the floor.

"Where is she?" I hissed."She's gone?" Bankotsu asked.

"Don't play dumb with me boy. Now, Where. Is. She!" I yelled grabbing his neck and lifting him off the ground.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. I dropped his again.

"You better hope I find her by tomorrow , it not… you'll be the one to pay." I stat. and then start walking toward the front door leaving his there panting trying to catch is breath.

Where is she? If she is "trying" to leave me, she will be punished greatly.

NO one every leaves this Sesshomaru.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading.**_  
_**Please read and review.**_


End file.
